fantasmas do presente
by Alfa epsilon
Summary: uma noite pode mudar totalmente a vida de Miro. yaoilemon casal Miro e Kamus. please, reviews, sem elas eu num consigo continuar.
1. Chapter 1

oi pessoal! Demorei pra aparecer? É que eu fiquei para recuperação. Estudos em primeiro lugar. Continuando, agradeço a perséfone-san que me encorajou a continuar com essa fic( ela ainda não leu, é surpresa) e também para minhas parceiras de mente. Qualquer semelhança com shaman-king é pura coincidência.

Cavaleiros do zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada, porque se pertencesse a mim, seria um yaoi muito forte mesmo.

Fantasmas do presente.

Miro era um jovem rapaz que morava junto com o tio, Kanon, na casa deste. Uma noite, estava na rede quase pegando no sono, quando ouviu seu relógio de pulso começar a tocar e a piscar descontroladamente. Sentiu algo se aproximando do lugar onde estava e os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiaram. Alguma coisa ou alguém estava lá. A pessoa parou e ficou olhando para a rede, que estava fechada e Miro segurava a abertura o mais forte que podia. Sentiu algo deitar por cima de seu corpo e ficar olhando para seu rosto. Uma mão passou por cima do tecido da rede bem perto de sua face. Eram três horas da manhã. E meia hora se passou com a pessoa encima de Miro, até que a coisa saiu e Miro não pensou duas vezes antes de sair da rede e começar a correr até o quarto do tio.

Corria o mais rápido que podia pelo vasto corredor e sentia que "aquilo" o seguia, olhava para todo o lado, mas, não via ninguém, só sentia que era seguido pela coisa. Chegou na porta do tio e começou a bater, e sentia a pessoa se aproximar cada vez mais, até que o tio abriu a porta.

- Miro! Meu deus, o que houve? Foi assaltado? – diz Kanon, preocupado com o estado do sobrinho.

- na...Não. – Miro tremia muito e estava pálido. Os olhos estavam arregalados e ele se agarrava ao tio com muita força.

- Miro, pelos deuses! O que houve então?

- tem... Algo... No quarto. – Miro mal conseguia falar. Kanon achou melhor trazê-lo pra dentro do quarto e dar uma água com açúcar pra acalmar.

Depois de contar toda a história para o tio, Miro pediu para dormir lá naquela noite. Se voltasse agora para seu quarto não conseguiria dormir e ainda corria risco de "aquilo" voltar. Passou a noite no sofá cama do quarto e de manhã foi ver seu quarto. Não havia indícios de arrombamento e nem de que alguém tinha estado por lá. Até a porta que ele tinha fechado quando corria estava do mesmo jeito.

-não entendo. Juro que senti algo tocando meu rosto ontem. – diz Miro para o tio.

-Miro, você devia estar sonhando ou algo parecido. Sonhos as vezes são muito realistas.

- num sei não tio, era muito real.

- bom, seja o que for já está bem longe. Eu vou pro meu quarto. Bye.

- tchau, tio. Obrigado por nada.

Miro resolveu sair um pouco para arejar a cabeça. Ainda podia sentir o toque suave em sua face e aquele peso sobre seu corpo. Tudo tão sombrio e ao mesmo tempo tão agradável. Era como se já conhecesse essa sensação, aquela pessoa, aqueles toques. Sentia algo no peito, um sentimento de angústia, ansiedade e por que não saudade. Sua alma clamava por encontrar com "aquilo" denovo enquanto sua mente dizia para ficar bem longe daquele quarto. O conflito entre vontade e raciocínio crescia cada vez mais. Decidiu-se por voltar ao quarto e tentar dormir, já começava a escurecer.

Já eram três horas da manhã quando o relógio de pulso de Miro saiu de controle, como na noite passada. As sensações voltando, os arrepios, a longa observação por parte do outro, desta vez "aquilo" não deitou encima da rede, só ficou observando. Dessa vez Miro já não estava com tanto medo e sim curiosidade. Com muito custo, consegui proferir algumas poucas palavras.

- quem... É... Você? – Miro consegui falar. Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu coração estava a mil. Seu corpo não respondia aos comandos do cérebro e tudo que conseguia fazer era falar.

- você sabe quem sou. Mas, e você quem é?

Miro sentiu que podia se mexer. Levantou bruscamente na expectativa de ver o rosto daquele que o visitava pela segunda vez. Ficou surpreso quando não encontrou nada, seu quarto estava vazio.

- Miro, Miro. Sempre o mesmo, igual há vinte anos atrás. – a pergunta veio repentinamente por trás de Miro.

-porque você não me deixa ver seu rosto?

- meu rosto está deformado. Não quero que me veja assim. – diz o rapaz, num tom triste.

- deixe-me vê-lo, tenho certeza que você é lindo de qualquer jeito.

- as mesmas respostas de vinte anos. Mesmo depois de reencarnar você não mudou nada, continua sendo aquele Miro.

Antes que Miro pudesse responder, um lindo rapaz de cabelos azul petróleo aparece na sua frente. Uma parte do belo rosto estava coberta pelos cabelos e sua expressão era de extrema depressão. Era o mesmo rapaz da foto, e era mais belo pessoalmente. As roupas eram simples, uma camisa branca e short azul. Miro se aproximou e afastou o cabelo do rosto do rapaz, aquela parte do rosto tinha várias cicatrizes e o que pareciam ser tatuagens tribais.

- não acho que esteja deformado. – diz Miro num tom de voz doce.

O outro só sorriu e levou a mão até a de Miro, segurando-a. Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos bonitos, e Miro rapidamente a secou com a ponta do dedo.

- qual seu nome?

- você já sabe.

-se um dia eu já soube seu nome, agora não me recordo.

- Kamus Pierre. – disse num tom de voz baixo, quase inaudível.

- belo nome. Quase tão belo quanto você.

Kamus corou. Depois de vinte e poucos anos finalmente podia ouvir aquelas doces palavras em seu ouvido novamente. Abraçou Miro fortemente, q que o deixou desconcertado, mas não o impediu de corresponder. Ficaram assim até Miro se levantar com Kamus nos braços. O rapaz ficou surpreso quando foi delicadamente depositado no sofá da sala, Miro sentou-se de frente para ele e começou a falar calmamente.

- porque está aqui.

-vim aqui por sua causa. Você é a reencarnação de uma pessoa muito importante pra mim.

- e quem seria essa pessoa?

- antes você era meu melhor amigo.

- só amigo? Do jeito que você me tocou no outro dia parecia que éramos namorados de longa data.

Kamus ruborizou ao lembrar-se do acontecimento.

- não, éramos só amigos. Eu o amava, mas nunca falei. Fui amaldiçoado e preciso de sua ajuda.

- amaldiçoado? Quer dizer que você está aqui porque sua alma não pode descansar?

- na verdade, eu nunca morri. Minha alma foi separada de meu corpo. Para conseguir voltar eu preciso achar uma pessoa especial.

- especial? Como assim?

- uma pessoa que me ame e que eu ame. Entende?

- sim. Mas porque precisa de mim?

- duas opções. Ou você me ajuda a achar a pessoa especial ou você é essa pessoa. Simples não?

- certo, mas como vou ajudar?

- vou passar a te seguir pelos lugares, estarei sempre ao seu lado. Entende?

- sim. Mas, todos vão ver você. Isso não é um problema?

Kamus parou e sorriu, o que deixou Miro ainda mais confuso do que já estava. Cada explicação de Kamus, trazia mais duvidas para Miro. O rapaz queria muito ajudar Kamus, mas não sabia como.

- na verdade isso é uma solução.

Pronto. Agora sim Miro estava confuso. Como o problema podia ser a solução? Antes de poder falar algo, os primeiros raios de sol adentraram o quarto, em breve seu tio o chamaria para o café. Olhou para Kamus. Como o esconderia de seu tio? Kamus parecia tranqüilo diante da situação, então, resolveu deixar as coisas rolarem. Kanon não demorou a chamar Miro para o café da manhã.

- você come? – pergunta Miro ao rapaz.

- posso, mas, não preciso. Só quando estou com vontade.

- não precisa comer? Por isso você é tão magro.

Kamus sorriu. Os dois saem do quarto, rumo a cozinha, onde Kanon preparava algo para comerem. Miro sentou-se numa cadeira e Kamus ficou em pé mesmo. O tio sorriu e serviu o café para os três.

- seu amigo não vai sentar Miro?

- você pode me ver? – pergunta Kamus, surpreso.

- claro que sim! Não a como não ver um rapaz desse tamanho encostado na parede. – disse sorrindo.

- vem Kamus! A comida do meu tio não é ruim, dá pra engolir – diz Miro sorrindo.

Kamus ainda estava meio estático. Era impossível que o tio de Miro o visse. Ele era praticamente uma alma! Somente pessoas ligadas a ele ou que tenham sensibilidade espiritual poderiam visualizá-lo.

- a segunda opção está certa meu jovem. Eu possuo sensibilidade espiritual. – diz Kanon num tom de voz calmo.

- com disse? – pergunta Kamus surpreso.

- sou de uma família de pessoas que mechem com espíritos, estou com meu tio para treinar e achar algum amigo morto pra me acompanhar. – diz Miro, divertido.

- e você não me diz isso!

- era importante? – pergunta Miro confuso.

- claro que era! Se você é um deles fica tudo mais fácil! Conhece o ritual de libertação de espírito?

- eu conheço – diz Kanon rapidamente.

- foi esse ritual feito ao contrário fez minha alma ficar vagando por aí. Eu preciso de um ritual específico pra voltar a viver!

Kanon pareceu parar e pensar. Enquanto Kamus e Kanon tentavam achar uma solução, Miro atacava o café da manhã sem dó nem piedade. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, Kanon finalmente se manifestou.

- para achar o ritual certo, terei que pesquisar, enquanto isso terá que aturar nós dois por um tempo. – diz Kanon.

- certo, não me importo de ficar perto do Miro. Só mais uma pergunta, como sabia o que eu estava pensando? – pergunta Kamus.

- digamos que você é meio, transparente. – Kanon não se conteve e começou a rir, sendo acompanhado por Miro e Kamus.

Continua...

Bom, primeiro capitulo. Foi difícil terminar,mas, essa fic só vai ter dois capítulos mesmo. Obrigada a todos que perderam tempo lendo isso que eu chamo de fanfic.

B

Ji

Nhus


	2. o ritual, amor que nunca morre

Fantasmas do presente – cap 2

Miro estava conversando com Kamus no sofá, enquanto seu tio Kanon pesquisava uma maneira de trazer Kamus de volta a vida. Os dois tentavam conhecer melhor um ao outro e também passar o tempo, a ansiedade era muita e todos queriam que aquele ritual fosse achado logo.

-Kamus, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – pergunta Miro num tom infantil.

- são duas. Mande.

- se você é um espírito, como eu posso te tocar?

- porque eu não sou exatamente um espírito. Minha alma foi amaldiçoada, isso é diferente. Por isso você pode me tocar. – diz Kamus calmamente.

- ah ta.

Miro levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se até cozinha algum tempo depois ele volta com um felino nos braços. O gato era preto e tinha poucos pêlos, os olhos do gato eram verdes e ganhavam destaque devido à cor do pêlo. Miro sentou com ele no colo e começou a brincar com o gato o que despertou a curiosidade de Kamus.

- esse daqui é o zero grau, meu gato – diz Miro sorrindo.

- zero grau? Que nome mais fora do comum.

- chamo ele assim porque ele adora frio. Ele vive perto da geladeira, o que às vezes deixa a comida com alguns pêlos de gato. Considere isso com um tempero.

Kamus só pode rir. Miro continuou brincando com o gato, até que este pulou do sofá e começou a correr. Miro estranhou o comportamento do felino e foi ver o que tinha acontecido, Kamus acompanhou Miro. O pequeno felino parou na frente da porta que dava ao porão. Os pêlos do animal estavam arrepiados e estava muito tenso. Miro abriu a porta bem devagar. Deparou-se com várias caixas lacradas e bem sujas, como a curiosidade foi maior que o susto, Miro caminhou até uma caixa e tentou abrir.

- afinal, o que é isso? – pergunta Kamus ainda surpreso.

- você devia saber, essas coisas tem o seu lindo nomezinho. – diz Miro mostrando o que parecia ser um cordão, com o nome de Kamus e um outro gravado.

- acho que me lembro de algo parecido. Depois de vinte anos no escuro, minhas lembranças de quando eu era vivo são poucas. – Kamus pega o cordão e tenta lembrar-se do que ele representava. Para estar guardado, deveria ser importante. As duas letras gravadas o fizeram lembrar, do dia em que ganhou o cordão. As letras t e k.

- Tenshi. – fala Kamus num sussurro.

- Tenshi? Quem é esse? – pergunta Miro, curioso.

- ele era você, ele era a pessoa mais importante pra mim. – uma fina lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Kamus.

Miro se aproxima de Kamus e enxuga a lágrima que acabava de cair do belo rosto. A expressão de Kamus era de pura decepção, isso mexeu com seu coração. Miro abraça Kamus fortemente e este retribui o abraço com mesma intensidade, começando a chorar compulsivamente. Miro começa a falar algo no ouvido de Kamus, mas ele não ouve, pois estava imerso em sensações e em tristeza. A imagem de Kamus começa a desaparecer e Miro se desespera.

- Kamus! Não vai, por favor! Não me deixa aqui. Não me deixe só denovo – a ultima frase foi dita inconscientemente, as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto de Miro. Uma grande angustia crescia em seu peito.

Pareceu sair do transe ao ouvir as palavras do outro. Miro tinha falado igual a Tenshi, igual ao seu amor. Kamus parou de chorar e se agarrou a Miro com todas as suas forças. Ouviram um barulho de porta, era Kanon. Ao perceber o estado dos dois, Kanon corre até o sobrinho e pergunta o que houve, Miro responde que nada. Kanon pede para falar com o sobrinho em particular.

- Miro, tenho uma notícia boa e outra ruim. – diz Kanon num tom sério.

- então diga tio! – fala Miro aflito.

- encontrei o feitiço pra trazer o Kamus de volta, a outra é que você vai ter que morrer para realizar o ritual.

- faço tudo por Kamus.- diz Miro, seguro do que dizia.

- então está decidido. O ritual será feito hoje mesmo.

Na sala, Kamus começa a sentir sono e acaba desmaiando. Kanon aparece e leva Kamus até um ponto desconhecido da casa. Kamus acordou lentamente. Estava numa sala meio escura, sua visão demorou a voltar. Viu algumas velas iluminando o ambiente, levantando um pouco a cabeça pode ver Miro amarrado no meio do salão, vestindo apenas uma leve túnica e estava com o corpo cheio de desenhos tribais. Kamus lembrou das marcas, era igual ao ritual que fizeram com ele, há vinte anos atrás. Desesperou-se, Miro faria o ritual para salvá-lo.

- Miro! O que está havendo? Porque estamos presos? – pergunta Kamus, aflito.

- Pra salvar você. Tio Kanon disse que esse ritual vai te trazer de volta. – Miro sorri. Mesmo estando preste a morrer, aquele sorriso não tinha abandonado sua face.

- Mas, e você? Não quero te perder Miro!

- Mas será necessário pra você voltar a viver. – Kanon abre a porta do salão.

Miro começa a cantarolar uma música conhecida por Kanon. A música era "Get another boyfriend"(1), era a favorita de Miro. Kamus ouviu a melodia baixa e achou que parecia um conselho, uma coisa que Miro queria que ele fizesse, mas sabia que não conseguiria.

- Arranje Outro Namorado. Vamos falar sobre um garoto. Você tem que me ouvir, Você realmente quer ser a última, a saber. Tudo sobre isso? Vamos falar ele, você diz.Ele é a essência de sua vida, mas ele vai te usar vagarosamente E então ele não quer saber Eu estou te dizendo, ele vai te usar vagarosamente.E então ele não quer saber.

- Miro. – Kamus sussurra. Não queria acreditar naquelas palavras. Não podia ser Miro que lhe falava isso.

Kanon se aproxima de Miro e começa a fazer cortes no corpo dele. Miro continuava cantando, mesmo com a dor alucinante que invadia cada fibra de seu corpo. Kamus chorava e tentava desesperadamente se soltar e impedir que Miro fizesse essa besteira. Não queria ver seu verdadeiro amor sumir denovo, não queria ficar vivo se Miro tivesse que morrer.

Miro continuou cantando a musica - Escute, eu falo sério. Ele não vale nada. Ele é só outra pessoa, brincando com o amor.Eu já vi o suficiente, agora isso deve acabar. Arranje outro namorado.

- Miro Pará! Eu não quero ver você morrer! Não faça isso, por favor! – Kamus chorava muito. Uma possa de sangue já começava a se formar no chão, e a voz de Miro começava a enfraquecer.

- Vamos falar sobre o que ele fez pra se tornar o seu número um. Ou isso foram só promessas de diamantes,

Pérolas e vestidos, que te animaram. Eu já vi isso antes, não agüente mais isso. Livre, você está segura.

Milagrosamente Kamus consegue se soltar. Uma barreira começava a se formar, um circulo foi desenhado no chão com o sangue de Miro. Correu o mais rápido possível, mas foi segurado por alguém parecido Kanon. Não podia ser, Kanon estava na sua frente! Então como ele podia o estar segurando?

- é melhor ficar longe dele, senão o sacrifício do meu sobrinho não vai valer de nada. – fala o homem.

- Miro – sussurra Kamus. – num faz isso, por favor.

- Apenas continue sua vida. Pare de agir como se você tivesse desistido. Eu estou dizendo para continuar com sua vida. Pare de agir como se você tivesse desistido

Kanon termina com o ritual rapidamente. Enfia um punhal no peito de Miro, e este morre instantaneamente. Kamus cai de joelhos, sem forças pra qualquer outra reação. Uma luz envolve seu corpo e ele sente o sangue correr denovo em suas veias. Sentiu vontade de morrer denovo, pra encontrar com Miro. Olhou o corpo inerte do outro, foi vagarosamente até ele e abraçou Miro. Colou seus lábios nos do outro. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente podia sentir aqueles doces lábios. Suas lágrimas caiam pela face de Miro. Achou que estava doido quando sentiu que Miro correspondia ao beijo. Mas essa idéia logo abandonou sua mente ao abrir os olhos e se encontrar com os orbes brilhantes que eram os olhos de Miro.

- mi... Miro! – fala interrompendo o beijo.

- é, parece que o Hades não gosta muito de mim. – diz abraçando Kamus.

- ainda bem! – Kamus abraça Miro fortemente, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

Kanon abraça o seu "clone". Miro e Kamus não se soltariam por nada nesse mundo, naquele momento, só queriam a companhia um do outro e assim passaram o resto do dia.

#prólogo#

Miro e Kamus treinaram com Kanon e seu irmão gêmeo saga para se tornarem xamãs. Ficaram conhecidos como os melhores do mundo todo, e passaram a eternidade um ao lado do outro. Kanon virou um guerreiro muito bom e seu irmão Saga um mago muito conceituado. Termino essa história com a certeza que sempre haverá alguém perto de mim, que goste de mim do jeito que sou, como Kamus gostou de Miro. Sempre terá cuidando de nós. Amigos e amigas, nunca esqueça que tem alguém olhando por nós, lá em cima.

Notas da autora

Essa fic me deu um arrepio quando pensei nela. Sai do nada, assim. Como se alguém tivesse dito, faça isso e aquilo. Eu simplesmente comecei a escrever a parte do ritual como se já soubesse como aconteceu há um bom tempo. Até sonhei com isso, o Miro preso no circulo, o sangue. Ai, que meeedo!

Drica: siim

Miro: eu sofro na sua mão.

Dark: claro! Vc tem que sofrer pra fic ficar legal!

Miro: ...

Reviews

Ilia-chan: quanta pergunta!caderninho com as perguntas anotadas. Bom, vamos ver. Primeira: o Miro era o Tenshi, e o Kamus era ele mesmo. Segunda: parece que o Kamus fez isso pra salvar o Tenshi, pq eu num sei. Terceira: o rosto do Kamus ta assim por causa do ritual, cortaram alguns pontos do rosto dele. Quarta: por que ele tinha medo de perder a amizade dele! Quinta: porque o Saga tava viajando. Sexta: porque ele achou o Miro. Sétima: o Miro tem 20 aninhos. Oitava: foi um jeito que eu encontrei pra dar razão do Miro enxergar o Kamus. Ufa! Acho que é só isso.

Elektra 666: que bom que você gostou.Ta aí a continuação.

Perséfone-san: que bom que você gostou da surpresa amiga! Eu disse que não ia te decepcionar.


End file.
